1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for preventing the self-loosening or self-unscrewing of a screw cap from a screwthreaded neck of a container, e.g. a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that during the filling of screw top bottles with a liquid product the screwthread formed on the neck of the bottle often becomes wetted with the liquid product. The presence of the liquid product between the neck of the bottle and the cap has the effect of lubricating the screwthread connection between the neck and the cap with the consequence that during transport of such bottles, particularly over long distances, the caps are able to work themselves loose. As a result of this self-unscrewing of the caps, part of the liquid product contained in the bottles is able to escape from the bottles. In addition to the actual loss of the liquid product, the escaping liquid product may also possibly damage the bottle packaging. This is particularly evident when the packaging material is able to absorb the liquid product causing the packaging to become stained and giving it a doubtful appearance. The loss of the liquid product from a bottle and/or the staining of a bottle's packaging material will of course necessitate the withdrawal from sale of such a bottle.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a device for avoiding the spontaneous or self-unscrewing of a cap from a container, e.g. a bottle.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a screw top bottle which, when filled with a liquid product, retains its saleable value.